


Below The Surface

by mageicalwishes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 2: Wayward Son, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 13, Ficlet, Las Vegas, Other, Vampire hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: "Las Vegas is a sham of a city. Outside it’s all bright lights and glitzy shows - Normal magicians and celebrity chefs. But, beneath its shiny exterior, it’s nothing more than a grim desert, filled with counterfeit culture, and people burning through money they don’t really have. The Katherine is no exception."Carry On Countdown, Day 13 - Below the surface
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027147
Kudos: 14
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Below The Surface

**Baz**

Las Vegas is a _sham_ of a city. Outside it’s all bright lights and glitzy shows - Normal magicians and celebrity chefs. But, beneath its shiny exterior, it’s nothing more than a grim desert, filled with counterfeit culture, and people burning through money they don’t really have. 

The Katherine is no exception. It’s the epitome of deceiving appearances. A grotesque dolled up hunting ground, sleek and modern in it’s décor but swarming with antique parasites. Sickly liquid vampires _basking_ in their depravity around every corner. Normals parading around, reduced to nothing more than willing flesh. 

And yet, with the way Lamb is beaming at me - Enthused over the infestation around him - you’d think that he was showing me the 8th Wonder of the Modern World. He’s giving me the full promotional script. Waves of unnatural auburn bobbing, excitedly, as he talks my disinterested ear off - Telling tall tales of unceasing pleasure, and a life without shame. “Our town,” he says. _"Your_ town.” 

But, he’s _wrong._ While, outwardly, I may pass the test, I’m the furthest thing from ‘one of them’. I don’t _want_ to indulge. I don’t _want_ to become … what I am (What he sees in me). I’ll take the shame gladly, if it leaves me my humanity. I’ll resist my every urge - Never know that satisfaction - if it means that I am still myself. Still my mother’s son. 

They can claim the whole bloody _continent_ for themselves if they want. They can throw luxurious Penthouse parties till they drop. But, it won’t change the fact that, beneath the (Admittedly, much improved) setting, what goes on here is no more stomachable than the drainings in London’s dingy underground. 

I don’t _belong_ here. I belong in the World of Mages. I belong with Simon, and Bunce, and Fiona, and Father. With my _family._

And I can’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed :) Comments and kudos, appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
